


Andre and Nathan

by elbowsinsidethedoor



Series: The Wren Series [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vignette, Wren universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbowsinsidethedoor/pseuds/elbowsinsidethedoor
Summary: A little side story for sky in the world where Harold designs clothes as well as creating an ASI to protect humanity. Nathan lives and he loves Andre Cooper, Harold's protege.





	Andre and Nathan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talkingtothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/gifts).



A talk he had with Sameen Shaw in the library kitchen, comes back to Andre the day he and Nathan reclaim the loft.

He'd met up with her over coffee. It was the day after she'd shown up with John. The early risers, Harold, John, and Root, had come and gone. The late riser, Nathan, was still sound asleep in bed.

“Does it bug you,” she’d asked him, “that your boyfriend’s in love with Harold?”

Andre had set the coffee pot gently back in its cradle, trying to find the right mental gear to respond. Obviously, it was none of her business. Not his job to explain his lover and his friend to her. Maybe she was angling to talk about the whole Root and Harold thing. Her girlfriend had spent the night before last, and the one before that, in Harold’s bed.

“Is there a particular reason you’re asking?” He turned to face her. (She’s really a pussycat, Root said.) Andre would put her more in the tigerish category. Anyone who’d taunt John Riley for crying was … not a pussycat. 

Shaw’s expression had been fairly neutral but curious; her hands around a big mug of coffee. Andre sat down across the table from her, not sure where this was heading but reasonably sure he could handle it. 

“Just wondered,” she said.

He took a stab at answering, for his own sake, he thought later, more than hers.

“People tend to have strong feelings for Harold. He’s a special kinda guy. Smart, talented, sweet. Nathan loves him. Nathan also loves me and … I’m the one he’s with.”

She’d nodded, apparently satisfied by that … whether it was idle curiosity or nosiness, or concern about her own girlfriend’s crush on Harold.

The memory of their talk plays in his head when he and Nathan are back home again and he’s unpacking Nathan’s things. Clothes into drawers, toiletries to the shelves in the bathroom. His own stuff is already put away. Across the loft, he can see Nathan is on the phone, can hear him speak from time to time.

The question she’d asked him isn’t a new one. He’s asked it of himself, maybe not in so many words, many times. When he first met them, the men of IFT, the two people who now anchor his life, they were his idols. Harold Finch, the reclusive one, enigmatic, so well-dressed it hurt. Nathan Ingram, the handsome one, whose long lean body and photogenic face were the stuff of dreams. He didn’t know then that all the designs were Harold’s and that Nathan was essentially the picturesque front man. He was dazzled by them, Harold’s kindness, Nathan’s interest.

There was no jealousy in the one when the other flirted with him. Andre had decided the general notion that the partners were lovers must be untrue. He would learn that the truth was complicated. Too complicated to really explain to Shaw, though she seemed satisfied.

He lets Shaw slip from his mind, wandering through the loft. The cleaning service has done a good job. No smokey traces. Even the drapes smell fresh. They are lucky to have gotten the work done so fast. Nathan’s mother managed it, dispatching one of the cleaning crews she used to prep real estate for market. She’s a capable woman who loves her son fiercely. Andre is crazy about her. He loves the whole Ingram family, so different from his own. From them, he believes, the man he loves gets his easy manner, his humor, definitely his golden good looks.

Is coming home a letdown for Nathan, he wonders. Will he feel empty without Harold? In retrospect, it isn’t surprising that Shaw asked him that question. It was obvious to everyone how happy Nathan was being close to the man who’d once been his lover.

It’s Nathan’s mother he’s talking to on the phone, Andre realizes. He’s thanking her, assuring her the crew did a good job.

“The place looks great. You could put it on the market tomorrow,” he laughs. Andre moves closer to listen. “It’s wonderful to be home,” Nathan says. Catching Andre’s eye, he winks. “Harold is fine. Yes, John is fine too.”

There’s no sullen tinge, no undercurrent of sadness in Nathan’s voice. Nothing to say that he doesn’t have everything here that he wants and needs. He’s mine, Andre thinks, and wants to touch him; to run his hand up under the Lanvin sweater that looks better and more natural on Nathan than it could ever look on a model.

What he wants must show in his face as he gets close because Nathan stretches his long body out to invite him, and there’s a teasing smile.

Kneeling beside the couch, Andre caresses him. Touches the stiffening cock through his jeans, rubs his face over it. The denim is taut and Nathan pushes against his mouth but he stops, to run his hands up under the sweater, to feel warm skin, to touch his nipples.

“Andre sends his love,” Nathan says. “We’ll do dinner soon, I promise. I love you too. I won’t forget.” The phone snaps shut and their eyes meet. Why do you love me, he wonders. He’s Cinderella, dancing at a miraculous ball where the clock never strikes midnight.

“Do you have a thing for my mother?” Nathan asks him, teasing, his slight smile widening.

“Your mother is a very attractive woman,” he tells him, lowering his head to kiss her son’s bare stomach. Grateful. He’s so grateful be home, to be loved and wanted by Nathan Ingram. To know that what he told Sameen Shaw is true.

There’s a faint trail of fine blond hairs that start under his lover’s belly button and lead to his cock. Andre licks his way down, adoring him.


End file.
